User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 8: Bound in Blood and Death
'''Bound in Blood and Death '''is the eighth chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". Tell in the comments how terrible the name of this chapter is. Let's get started. Bound in Blood and Death After being declared as traitors, Krystof and his Rebels knew that the Order had something to do with it. Krystof knew that he had to destroy the Order now. He knew where the Order's headquarters was, but also knew that it would be heavily defended. Krystof sent his most daring soldier, a man named Nihilus, into Yharnam to delivery a message to Harold. Nihilus did not wear his normal uniform that made him easy to identify, and instead wore a black jacket, brown leather vest, dark green pants, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black shirt wrapped around his head to form a ninja-like mask. This disguise made it easy for Nihilus to get to Harold's house without any guards getting suspicious. At Harold's house, Nihilus gave him a letter from Krystof telling Harold that the Order was behind the Rebels being banished somehow, and he needed Harold to investigate. Harold told Nihilus that he has been busy doing research on a recent series of violent murders, but he would definitely help Krystof. Harold then told Nihilus to be careful while leaving Yharnam, as the Order has soldiers all over the city, but about 70% of them were near the Cathedral Ward, and Nihilus should avoid that area at all cost. Nihilus reported back to Krystof, saying that Harold agreed to help them. Krystof had recently been informed that some of the Order's knights were patrolling an area not far from where the Rebels were hiding, and sent some of his men to take them out. They couldn't risk the Order finding out where they were hiding, so Krystof decided to eliminate any enemy soldiers that came close to their hideout. A month after being banished, Harold informed Krystof that the Order bribed some of the officials in Yharnam into declaring that the Rebels were traitors, and that Fredrick did this to get people to turn against Krystof. Krystof then sent Nihilus to find out where the Order had soldiers positioned, and what towns the Order currently had control over. Much like Krystof predicted, almost every settlement outside of Yharnam was under the Order's control, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, since that meant that the Order's forces were spread thinly throughout Yharnam. The next day, Krystof declared that the Rebels were going to begin taking back all of the settlements that the Order currently controlled, and kill every Order soldier that they encountered. After 4 months of fighting, the Shepherd of Fire had retaken control of every settlement that the Order had previously controlled, killing over 100,000 Order soldiers, while losing only about 5,000 of his own troops. The months of warfare, victory, and conquest had caused Krystof's outfit to become very blood-stained, and the Katana that Harold gave him was almost entirely blood red. The Shepherd of Fire was now feared by many people, including citizens of Yharnam and other settlements, the Order's soldiers, and even his own Rebels. Nihilus asked Krystof if this is what he wants, and Krystof told Nihilus, "I never asked for this." Credits Thanks for reading chapter 8 of this story. The last 2 chapters will be published tomorrow, so be prepared for that. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts